If You Wish
by Haileyfan1
Summary: Lily Evans and Narcissa Black dance the night away and then some. Warning for femslash, don’t read if you don’t like… though I can’t see why you wouldn’t, hehe. Just a small fluff piece…


**Title: **If you wish

**Author: **Haileyfan1

**Summary: **Lily Evans and Narcissa Black dance the night away and then some. Warning for femslash, don't read if you don't like… though I can't see why you wouldn't, hehe. Just a small fluff piece… ;)

**Rating:** NC17 and for you brits; 18

**Warning:** femslash, smut

**Author's Note: **This is my first femslash smut fic, so be nice.! It's just a fluff piece that I tried, reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope I did this pairing justice, cuz I'm in lurrrrrrrve with them! ;))

_Great Hall, 11 p.m., granting wishes..._

Another festive Hogwarts school dance, the younger students-5th year and below-having been ordered to bed at eight, that left more room to dance and as the night went on most people were heading towards their dorms for a good night's sleep or snogging in a darkened corner. As the clock struck eleven, the students had an hour left before they too, were supposed to head back to their beds. The Great Hall was illuminated with a few candles here and there, but otherwise you couldn't see much, which was exactly the way the older students wanted it. Of course, teachers were set to mingle about here and there, making sure the students were behaving themselves, but they were easily avoided.

Narcissa held Lily close to her as they swayed to the music, they found a secluded part of the Great Hall, if that was possible, enveloping the pair in darkness, just enough light to illuminate their features. Narcissa was dressed in an elegant emerald gown, her bare back exposed and the straps tied together simply at the base of her neck, the front dipping down to expose a well endowed chest. Flaring out at the bottom, softly brushing the ground as she slid her feet. Lily had chosen a deep red wine color, strapless and it caressed her curves at every possible angle.

"You look beautiful." Narcissa whispered into Lily's ear as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Lily looked up at her lover, eyebrow raised. "Funny, I was under the impression that I look beautiful every night." Lily stuck out her tongue.

Narcissa grinned and gave the Gryffindor's bottom a light squeeze, causing her to blush. "Oh, you do." she whispered "and I suggest not sticking that out unless you intend to use it." Lily couldn't help but grin at this comment, giving the Slytherin an innocent kiss on the lips.

"Just you wait..." Lily whispered, nipping at the other girl's ear affectionately before the music changed, quickening the beat and many couples on the floor broke apart to pick up their paces at the change of songs.

Lily broke away from the blonde's warm hold on her and did something surprising. She quickly stepped behind the other, slipping her hands around the girl's hips. Their movements flowing in time with the wicked beat of the Beastly Brothers, Lily's hands ran over Narcissa's body. The girl's touch exciting her, sending shivers down her spine. Lily was being particularly naughty tonight as she kissed down the other girl's neck, sucking roughly on the girl's jugular from behind. Narcissa let out a small whimper of satisfaction and Lily didn't relent as the song came to an end, if anything, she increased her sweet torture and as Narcissa pushed her body further into the redhead's hips, Lily thrust them forward and was granted a soft moan from Narcissa, barely audible as Narcissa hadn't given it permission to leave her mouth, but still, Lily had heard it.

"What was that, Love?" Lily grinned and Narcissa rolled her eyes playfully. At this action, Lily only thrust her hips harder into the other girl and caused another moan to escape the girl's lips. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you...what was that?" Lily asked again, teasing the now sexually frustrated blonde.

The song fizzed out and was soon replaced by another fast paced beat, quicker than the last. Slowly moving Narcissa's hair out of the way she brought her tongue to the other girl's exposed back, raking it from the base of the pale flesh to the base of her neck, making her shudder and arch her back. "Lily..." she whispered, once again, she hadn't willed the name to leave her mouth, but it did anyways and Lily had heard her.

"Pardon?" Lily grinned as Narcissa turned to face her.

"That's it. You. Me. NOW." Narcissa hissed, kissing Lily hungrily.

As Narcissa was about to pull away, Lily deepened the kiss, sucking lightly on Narcissa's bottom lip. Raking her tongue slowly, demanding entrance, which Narcissa gave reluctantly, her hands now roaming the Gryffindor's body. Lily massaged the other girl's tongue deeply, until Narcissa broke away, nodding over at the heavy doors that led out of the Great Hall. Lily smiled and followed as the blonde took her hand. Narcissa led the other girl through the dimly lit unmarked corridors, avoiding any prefects or teachers that might be patrolling about. Lily knew where the other girl was taking her, they were soon opposite the tapestry of a certain Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls, having failed to train them for the ballet.

Walking past the wall three times, a door soon appeared and then melted back into the wall as Lily shut and locked it behind her. The room was lit with floating candles hovering around the room. A large plush bed sat in the center of the room, silk sheets and plump comfortable pillows. Narcissa led the slightly nervous redhead over to the bed, grinning as Lily had a small blush warming her cheeks. The redhead slipped her hands behind her back and Narcissa was quick to aid her.

"Allow me." she whispered softly, bringing her hands to Lily's back and slowly easing the zipper back down her body. The dress slipped easily so that it sat hovering at the girl's hips, Narcissa smiled lightly before Lily looked at her questioningly. Narcissa grinned. "Don't worry, I promise not to peek." the blonde winked before ducking behind her hand. As the girl next to her was ridding herself of the darling gown, Narcissa did the same, careful not to look at Lily, she was not as modest as her lover, lastly slipping out of her rather comfortable heels.

Narcissa wasted no time in crawling on top of Lily, flinging a sheet out of the way as their bodies gently pressed together. She was kissing lightly down Lily's neck and dipping her head down, she kissed around the girl's collar bone before bringing her lips back to Lily's. Lily smiled into the kiss as she slowly raked her fingers up and down Narcissa's stomach, this stopped however, as Narcissa started kissing down Lily's body once more. Rolling her tongue along her sweet flesh, over the soft valley between the Gryffindor's breasts, down past her navel, stopping to dip her tongue in on the way back up and then she placed a soft kiss on Lily's nose. The blonde thought she felt the girl shudder lightly underneath her as she made her way back down the other girl's body, stopping this time at Lily's left breast. She flicked her tongue over the pink flesh of her very erect and sensitive nipple, enveloping it with her mouth whilst gently fondling its twin. Lily rolled her head back, moaning in pleasure. The Slytherin switched, softly pulling and tweaking the left nipple now, she brought her mouth down upon the redhead's right breast. Sliding her tongue over the nub, she circled around it with her tongue, watching as Lily arched her back and gave a satisfying moan. Lily was now grinding her hips harshly into Narcissa's leg, trying desperately to soothe the ache between her legs.

"Cissa..." she moaned, staring at the blonde above her. Narcissa grinned and trailed her fingers down to her lover's navel and back up again. "No..." Lily whispered, she knew what Narcissa was doing and she quickly put an end to the girl's teasing.

Grabbing the girl's hand she brought it to hover above what the girl really wanted her to do. Narcissa propped herself above the girl, Lily was wondering what Narcissa was going to do next, but luckily she didn't have to ask as her lover brought her hand slowly down to Lily's entrance and gently slid in two fingers. Narcissa grinned at how wet the other girl was, at how wet she had made her as she began to slowly push her fingers in and out. Lily arched her back and groaned deep in her throat as she thrust her hips into Narcissa's hand, trying to heighten the sensation. Narcissa was moving painfully slow, taunting the girl beneath her before she picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Lily hungrily, as her lips once again connected with the girl's left nipple, occasionally rolling it between her teeth. Lily groaned as Narcissa carefully slipped another finger in, still keeping up her fast paced movements as Lily clawed at her back.

Narcissa, her ears relishing in the fact that Lily's mouth couldn't remain closed for three seconds, slowly began to rub over Lily's swollen clit, making soft circles with her thumb, all the while, still thrusting in and out of her, slamming her back into the mattress over and over again. Lily moaned loudly, Narcissa's name being absorbed by the sound proof walls as all this was becoming too much for Lily to take. Pressing her thumb into the girl's clit and giving one final thrust, Lily's walls contracted hard around Narcissa's fingers and she screamed out Narcissa's name, her body twitching as it fell limp against the mattress. Wrapping the girl in her arms, Narcissa placed a delicate kiss on Lily's lips. The sheet that had been carelessly flung aside when they began, was now draped over their tired bodies as they lay in each other's warm embrace.

"But what about you..." Narcissa silenced the other girl by trailing a slender finger over the girl's lips.

"Shhh..."she cooed softly. "It's not important."

Lily nodded, snuggling closer to the blonde. "I love you Cissa."

"I love you too Lily." Narcissa smiled, with Lily resting her head lightly on Narcissa's chest as they soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
